Thyme Twist
Downloads for Thyme Twist can be found in the descriptions of the videos linked/shown in the Gallery of this page. ---- Thyme Twist is the 12th world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, first conceptualized in version 5.1.1. At the initial release in that update, it had 8 levels. ---- Thyme Twist Part 1 Reworked was a re-imagined version of the original 8 Thyme Twist levels, released in March of 2017, during the 5.9.1 update to PvZ2. Later on, during the 6.0.1 update, in April, Thyme Twist Part 2 was released, with 12 all-new levels These levels featured Day 13, one of the more complicated levels of Thyme Twists' early ones, Day 18, a level which will make you cry, and Day 20, the hardest level I've ever put together (This is getting tweaked in Part 3). What's the whole idea? The idea behind Thyme Twist (Originally) was to be a remake of Modern Day. The mission statement at the time was "I want to show what I feel Modern Day could have been". Later on, whilst the Reworked version was being made, this idea was kind of left in the dust, but a new mission statement was founded: "Rethink and forget everything you think you know about custom levels." The levels of Thyme Twist are still based on Modern Day levels. The world's gimmicks Because Thyme Twist is mainly a mod, and not completely just a fanon idea, it must follow the limits of Plants vs. Zombies 2's code, which means that Thyme Twist doesn't have an exclusive gimmick, but it uses certain existing gimmicks very often, which I think is the next best thing: :*Portals: Sometimes, a portal appears, which spawns zombies from different worlds. The ones Thyme Twist uses the most are Future, Future 2, Dark, Egypt, Egypt 2, Iceage, Pirate, and Dino. :*LevelJam: Some levels, all of which in the group are set in Modern stage, have a hidden Jam playing, which allows certain Neon Mixtape Tour zombies which appear to be able to use their Jam abilities. The world's Zombies Thyme Twist never got its own zombies until Part 3, but there are certain zombies which it uses very often. :*Wizard Zombie: This one is used for difficulty. One level even uses it as the first zombie :) :*Gargantuar Prime: This one, also for difficulty, but also because I really like this one :D :*Disco-tron 3000: This one is also mostly for difficulty, because I found it's easier to create difficulty through lag from 5 disco mechs spawning stuff at once than to actually think of something really fancy involving Jesters and a conveyor that only gives you Citron and Endurian. Just kidding, I just wanted to make the players ears bleed a bit :*Shield Zombie: This one is for difficulty but is also really easy to kill at the same time. kek :*Pelicans, Seagulls, Jetpacks, and Jetpack Veterans: The dynamic of the ambush crated by the fast-moving guys appearing from nowhere behind a few Gargs makes for an interesting reaction. :*Cannon: Similar to Pelicans, the Imps make for an ambush of a Meat Shield. :) :*Swashbuckler and Relic Hunter: These are used to distract your plants from hitting Gargantuars. Thyme Twist exclusives Thyme Twist, in Part 3 and after, got two new exclusive zombies. Temporal Wizard He looks exactly like a normal Wizard zombie, but wait, he's moving pretty fast and-- *all your plants are sheep in a matter of seconds, because of temporal mage ambushes* Trivia *Appears instead of Wizard Zombie in most of Part 3 Twisted Gargantuar He looks EXACTLY like Gargantuar Prime, but he's moving really fast for a bot and HOLY CRAP HIS LASERS ARE HUGE AND-- *all plants fried in seconds* Trivia *Appears instead of Gargantuar Prime (for the most part) after Day 23. Most commonly used plants *Tile Turnip: Tile Turnip is one of the most often preset plants in Thyme Twist. It creates Power Tiles upon planting, and it is usually preset to level 8. *Power Lily: Power Lily is almost ALWAYS used with Tile Turnip in levels that have plants preset on them. Like Tile Turnip, it's usually preset to any level from 6 to 10. *Caulipower: Caulipower acts like an Electric Blueberry, but hypnotizes zombies instead. It is used in Part 3 It's always preset with a level higher than 6, inclusive. *Electric Peashooter: Shoots orbs which shock the targets they pass. Gets to shock more and farther away as it levels up. Used in late levels of Part 3 and often in Part 4. Electric Peashooter is always set to a level higher than 4 (inclusive) when he is preset in Thyme Twist levels. Trivia *There is a 4th part planned, and if that part gets done, it will have 20 Levels. *Each following Part for Thyme Twist is 4 levels longer than the previous one. **In continuation, any Part 5 (which is unlikely) would have 24 levels. *All of Thyme Twist's exclusive Zombies have a "canon" name that relates to either time (TEMPORAL Wizard) or being twisted (TWISTED Gargantuar) **There are currently planned to be at least 3 more custom Zombies for Thyme Twist, and Part 4 is planned to use a custom Stage. *It uses every world's Stages **ModernStage is used the most, alongside FutureStage ***Additionally, it uses PirateStage, DarkStage, WestStage and EgyptStage just once each across Parts 1 and 2. ****However, there will be one each of EgyptStage, DarkStage, and WestStage levels (at least) in Part 3. ****EightiesStage is also only used once. **In Day 19, the only level that uses EightiesStage, there are no jams. ***Consequentially, it uses Ballad throughout the entire level. *Part 3 will introduce an Endless Zone, codenamed "ttwisteddanger", which will be called "Paradox". **see i told you that ttwist was a better modern day but you didn't believe me, dt, did you? succ on that TOTALLY NOT DEAD INSIDE ABOUT THAT FRIKKEN CHILD *The levels which have taken the longest time to finish making are Days 8, 20, and 29. **Day 8 took around 5 days while the rest of Part 1's levels took less than 3 days each. **Day 20 took almost a week. **Day 29 is taking several weeks and is still in development. *Thyme Twist preset plants always have their level preset, usually to an unobtainable level, usually for the purposes of recharge or Sun cost. *Thyme Twist - Day 29 has several missing texture glitches which cause graves on the level to have sun sprites superimposed on them. Gallery Images Thyme Twist Icon.png|Thyme Twist's world Icon ThymePortal.png|Thyme Twist's official portal (Never seen in-game) Videos